1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patch panel system of multiple card modules, each of which incorporate an input repeater circuit and distribution amplifier, and a configurable input/output module for the patching of audio, video, data, recording, broadcasting, and telecommunication lines, the panel able to patch not only serial digital transmissions, but also packet information transmitted by means of fiber optic, internet protocol and others via a data format interface or small footprint pluggable (SFP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jack panels or patch panels are well-known in the broadcasting, telecommunication and other audio and video industries where they are used extensively to provide flexibility in the interconnection of audio, video or data circuits. By employing a patch panel, various circuits can be connected together temporarily using one or more patch cords provided with plugs that are received in a plurality of jacks mounted in the panel of the patch panel. In a typical installation, a plurality of patch panels would be utilized with each patch panel having a plurality of input wires and output wires secured thereto and connected to an article of electrical equipment be it a telephone, video monitor, computer, computer monitor or the like. The distribution of the signals further required a plurality of wires interconnecting the patch panels with distribution amplifiers to insure the quality of the signal as it is directed between the various desired electrical equipment. This requirement of interconnecting the patch panels with a plurality of distribution amplifiers increases the cost of installing a facility where audio, video and data transmission and interconnection is required and further increases the cost of maintaining such a system. Applicant addressed the problem and developed a solution as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,507.
Applicant now has further developed the patch panel with incorporated distribution amplifiers to include a data format interface and a configurable input/output module with each card module which allow the patch panel to handle transmitted coaxial cable transmissions which essentially are serial digital as well as handle those transmissions which are being developed and utilize the fiber optic, internet protocol and others for transmission. The configurable input/output module is also known as a small footprint pluggable or SFP.